


Sean, el curioso

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sean suelen decirle que la curiosidad no es buena, que trae problemas. Él no podría estar más en desacuerdo. Sin la curiosidad, posiblemente segaríamos viviendo en las cavernas o algo así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sean, el curioso

** Sean, el curioso **

A Sean suelen decirle que la curiosidad no es buena, que trae problemas. Él no podría estar más en desacuerdo. Sin la curiosidad, posiblemente segaríamos viviendo en las cavernas o algo así.

Si a Banshee le da curiosidad algo, simplemente va y lo investiga. Claro, siempre teniendo cierto respeto por la intimidad de los demás. Una cosa es ser curioso y otra acosador.

Así que pasa una semana hasta que se decide a investigar que mierda es lo que hacen todas las noches Hank y Alex en el cuarto de este último.

Al principio le daba cierto temor. Alex trata bastante mal a Hank y quizás por las noches lo golpea o algo así. Eso explicaría, además, los moretones que tiene Beast en el cuello por las mañanas.

El cuarto de Sean queda entremedio de los de Hank y Alex, por eso mismo siente cuando el castaño sale de su cuarto, caminando en puntillas hasta el de Havok.

Sean se replantea una última vez si es buena idea ir a fijarse que es lo que hacen sus compañeros, pero entonces unos suaves quejidos se escuchan desde el cuarto contiguo y las dudas se evaporan.

¿Cómo va a decirle al Profesor que Alex golpea por las noches a Hank? Sólo espera que no echen al rubio de la Mansión. Aunque un abusón, sigue siendo su mejor amigo.

La puerta de la habitación de Havok está mal cerrada, así que Sean se acerca sigilosamente al pequeño huevo que queda para observar y entonces…

Está seguro que no grita porque todo el aire deja sus pulmones repentinamente.

Dentro del cuarto, sobre la cama de Alex, este y Hank se besan de una forma que resulta casi violenta, sacándose con movimientos torpes las remeras y los pantalones. Havok le muerde el cuello a Beast, el cual suelta un largo _gemido._

Entra en la habitación de un empujón.

— ¡MIERDA PUTA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?!

Hank suelta un chillido, empujando a Alex y haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio. El rubio, para no caerse, se sujeta del brazo de Beast, logrando que cuando caiga, el castaño también lo haga. Sobre él.

Sus compañeros (en boxers y con unos bultos que Sean intenta con todas las fuerzas de su alma ignorar) se paran rápidamente.

— ¡Sean, mierda! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — grita Alex, su voz repentinamente muy aguda.

— ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes es la pregunta?! — Hank abre la boca para contestar, pero Sean lo detiene con un gesto de la mano. — ¡No, no! ¡No me digan!

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio. Una vez recuperado de la impresión de encontrar a sus amigos a punto de follar, Sean sonríe. Vaya, quién le iba decir que su curiosidad le sería de utilidad.

— Sean… tu sonrisa me da miedo. — dice Alex, para luego tragar en seco.

— Oh, no, no. No te asustes. Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿qué me van a dar ustedes a cambio de mi silencio?

***

Charles ve con orgullo como Havok y Beast cocinan por tercer día consecutivo. No sabe por qué, pero desde hace unos días sus dos alumnos están mucho más responsables, haciendo no solo sus tareas, sino también las de Sean.

— Y tú que decías que estaban acostándose. — le dice a Erik, que lo mira con una ceja enarcada.

— Una cosa no quita la otra, Charles.

FIN


End file.
